Wolfblood one shots Maddian
by thewolfbloodpack
Summary: A collection of maddian and wolfblood themed one shots. Please feel free to leave prompts and requests! Xx


**I don't want to say goodbye**

**Maddian one shot**

**Words: 2k**

**Prompt: song - the fault in our stars by Troye Sivan, especially the lines I don't want to say goodbye and telling you it's time to go**

**Genre: fluff, angst. **

**Warnings: injury, and, idk, it's quite sad? I don't want to give spoilers though ;) **

**Rhydian POV**

**Ever since I was little, I have always had a feeling of neglect, that I was unwanted. With each new foster home, I would realise how useless I was, how I didn't belong it began to weigh me down. My opinion of life changed. My anger and hostile nature comforted me more than my "parents" ever could. Everyone has a story, and it felt like mine was inning to an end. **

**And then Stoneybridge happened. **

**I found friends, a family, a pack. I felt myself loosen up, could feel the stretch of the smile on my face. Despite this, I could still feel something pressing me down, something that I could feel fluttering in my chest. My love for Maddy weighed me down more than my depression, but I was happy to carry my load, to make sure I didn't drop it. **

**"Rhydian!" Maddy's voice caught up with me. The smile slid across my lips as I spun round. I saw Maddy's excited grin as she ran up to me, feet slamming down on the concrete of the playground. Raising my eyebrows, I held out my hand, fingers stretched. She willingly took it, and our fingers intertwined. We followed the string of students entering the school, and I could feel her warmth brush against me as we were pushed and shoved. **

**"I've got something planned for tonight." I whispered in her ear, removing the silky strands from my way. She grinned, beautiful eyes twinkling. **

**"Yeah?" She gasped, still out if breath. I nodded. **

**"Yep" I looked around innocently, popping the "p". She laughed, and I happily joined her. My heart fluttered fast; I still hadn't recovered from loving her. **

**Some of the day flew by; every moment I shared with her would disappear out of reach. It was the same with Shannon and Tom. We would joke and tease. We would hug and laugh some more. But these moments were few and far apart, and most of the morning was spent twiddling my thumbs, slumping in my seat, staring out of the window. Sometimes my eyes would even find their way to Maddy; as soon as she caught me my gaze would flinch, two circles of pink colouring my face. She would blush also, and we'd both laugh silently across the room. **

**"Got ya!" I whispered as I lightly hooked my arm around her waist, and growled. Screaming playfully, she twisted and turned, giggling through out. Soon enough she was facing me. **

**Still laughing, my eyes locked with her deep, brown ones. We both fell silent. A small grin played at my lips as we gained closeness. We both smiled into the kiss, moving in sync of each other. I felt her hand rest on my chest. **

**I reluctantly pulled away. **

**"Tonight. I'll go to your house." I walked to the door, and grinned. **

**"Be ready. Or else." **

**The metal knocker was cold against my touch, and the resonant tap echoed lightly around the house. The cool breeze wrapped itself round me, the leaves whispering as I pulled my jacket tighter around my body. Soon enough I heard the eager patter of footsteps, and the door flung open. **

**The light shone from behind her, and I couldn't help but picture an angel; the golden lights really did make up a halo. Her silhouette slowly focused, and I could see her shadowed, smiling face. There was nothing special; her hair was loose, and she wore a top and trousers. I grinned and pulled her into a hug. She knew she didn't need to try and impress me. **

**A meal at Bernie's later, we were strolling through the moors, hands linked as we navigated round the trees and roots. The sun was still setting, and the forest was beautiful: purple, pink and yellow filtered through the branches, the trunks shadowed. We were two silent, blank figures. **

**We reached the large tree, where we has always talked and laughed, since we first met. I lay down, shuffling so that I was comfortable. Maddy lay down next to me, and I grabbed her hand. We could see through the fingers of the trees, through the navy sky beyond. Stars. Thousands of hundreds of glistening stars. **

**"It's amazing, isn't it?" Maddy whispered softly, her face in awe. She turned her face to look at me, her eyes settling on mine. I squeezed her hand. **

**"Yes." I replied. I continued to study her, and we remained in a comfortable silence for a while. **

**A mischievous, sly smirk appeared on Maddy's face as her features lit up. **

**"Tag!" She yelled as she leapt up. The moon was dim, and I could only see her when she was close. As she began to bound away, slowly, I began to lose sight of her. The whole forest was dark now, but for me this just sparked the fun inside of me. I laughed as I followed. **

**I sprinted towards her, and she started squealing as we race along. The trees appeared out of the darkness, looming above us as we darted round them. Our laughter was the only thing which filled the forest. **

**I started to close in on her, and she span around, pretty face contorting into false fear. I reached out to grab her, and my fingers barely brushed her skin before she sped up. I groaned in despair, and tried to chase after her. She kept looking behind her, a grin plastered on her beautiful face. The moonlight illuminated her face, eyes glistening as much as the stars I had seen with her. **

**The dark stormed in, and soon barely anything could be seen. But Maddy didn't realise. She kept laughing as she turned to taunt me. **

**Worry struck my features as it unfolded in front of me. Behind her was a massive root, and, behind that, a steep dip in the patchwork of leaves. **

**"Maddy!" I yelled, panicking, but it was too late. I saw the fear scratch her face as she tripped, arms flailing out behind her. I stormed frantically after her, and watched as she fell. She tumbled, over and over, and my heart fell with her. **

**The next few minutes flew past in a hopeless blur. I ran down beside her, and saw the blood seeping out of the gashes on her feeble body. A deep bruise had started to form on her head, her brown hair sticky with the congealing crimson. Her eyes, extinguished, fluttered shut, and I could feel the tears prick the back of my eyes. **

**"Maddy." I whispered. **

**An ambulance rushed in and took her away, me by her side the whole time. She was examined and prodded and so helpless as she lay in the hospital bed. Her head had taken a severe knocking, several bones were broken and the cuts were deep, threatening to get infected. It was like something out of a freak movie, and it was happening. I was watching it happen through my own tear glazed eyes. **

**Maddy had been in a coma for several weeks. I went to visit her every day after school. I would hold her weak, limp hand, and talk to her. I would comfort both of us using my broken voice. **

**Hundreds of medicines were pumped through tubes. Robed doctors and nurses rushed around us. They took blood tests, but I didn't so much as flinch. Nothing came up, and I knew why; Maddy had lost something in her battle. Her wolf side, her warrior, was gone. **

**One day, however, I was in for a surprise. Maddy was awake. **

**I ran through the white corridors, footsteps echoing as I made my way to her room. **

**Maddy was still weak, I was told. Her heart was slow, her brain damaged. I peered through the door, and amidst the billowing white sheets was Maddy, eyes open, but tired. She looked over, as if sensing my presence, and we smiled at each other; mine large, hers a weak grin. Seeing her like that tore me. **

**I made to step in, when a broad arm held me back. **

**"Listen, kid." I looked up to see a young doctor, a grimace on his face. **

**"Now that she's awake, it's even harder for her. It takes energy to be awake, and that energy, she doesn't have." I bit my lip, and nodded in understanding. **

**"And, as much as I hate to say it, she may lose her battle any day now."**

**My heart dropped, but I forced myself to stand straight. I had to be strong, for Maddy. **

**"Thanks. For telling me." I murmured, and I realised that I was kind of thankful. **

**A small grin played on his face. "Someone had to tell you the truth." He replied, patting me on the back before strolling away. Taking a deep breath, I walked in, a smile plastered on my face. **

**"Hey." Maddy greeted me, and I planted a kiss on her cracked lips. **

**"Fancy meeting you here." I joked, and I heard the quiet sigh of laughter. **

**We chatted and joked for hours, me telling me about all the events of school, and her listening. There was one more laugh before we both fell silent, and I stared at my feet. **

**"I'm fighting a battle with myself, Rhydian." She whispered, voice breaking. My head snapped up. We has avoided her condition, until now. **

**She yawned, and continued. **

**"I can't be stronger than myself. I can't BEAT myself."**

**I could hear the desperation in her voice as the tears threatened to betray my fear. She was so tired, so helpless. And the worst part was that a part of me knew she was telling the truth. **

**I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb in circles on her palm. **

**"That's not true." I could hear the anger and pain in my voice, but I continued. "You can fight this. You can win. Promise me you'll try."**

**Her blank eyes met mine. "I will, I am trying. I will try, I promise." **

**There was a twist of a lie in her promise. Her pale skin, lifeless face; they all betrayed her. I sighed and conjured up a smile as she fell into an easy slumber. **

**I sit beside her now. I clutch her hand, her hand weak in mine. I never let go now; as soon as I do, I lose her until I see her again. **

**We sit in a content silence. It just means that, as her heart rate slows, I can hear it even clearer than if we were laughing. **

**"Maddy. Maddy!" I panic, as her eyes fight to stay open. I hold her hand tighter, and my voice catches in my throat. But the tears don't come. Not yet. **

**Her eyes, painfully close to shut, rest on mine. **

**The beep of the machine slows more, her heart rate dropping dramatically, faster than when she fell down the hill in the first place. **

**"Maddy. Fight it. You said you could. Please." **

**Somehow, she smiles weakly, spindly fingers tight around mine. The most she's held me since we first got into this mess. **

**"I'm sorry Rhydian. I can't." Her voice is broken, and so quiet I can barely hear it. The smile fades as her face scrunched up. **

**"There's something, telling me it's time to go. I can't fight it. I'm so sorry." Her eyes close, but she's still awake, still alive. **

**"Maddy. Do you remember that night, when we watched the stars? They were so beautiful, just like you. That was a perfect moment, Maddy. I want to see it again, with you." I take a deep breath as my voice soothes her. I can't shout. I can only whisper a type of love song. One where the rhythm is dying. **

**"But only with you, Maddy. I only want to be with you." **

**A last tear squeezes from under her lashes, the only thing her weak body can manage, as the machine goes silent. Her hand is limp. In a daze, I lean forward, and plant my lips on her motionless ones, and I feel them go cold beneath me. **

**There is a splash as my tear falls onto her wax skin. I watch as it drifts down her face, and mingles with the last part of emotion from her weak body. My heart, my broken memories, are mixed with hers as she lets go. **


End file.
